


A New Friend

by utaou



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: The girls meet a new underclassman, Ruby Kurosawa. When they found out that she had a fear of men, they're determined to help out their new friend when she asked for assistance.[Persona 5][Love Live! Sunshine!!][Crossover]





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> oof, i haven't been in here for a while. i am now busy with schoolwork, so hopefully this makes up for it. though it's just a drabble, im actually quite proud of this work, especially since it's my first crossover fic i've created.

"Akira!" Ann marched to the boy, a goofy smile on her face which masked her worried thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I need you to meet someone!"

"A—Ann-senpai, I don't think this is really necessary . . ." A small voice quivered.

"Nonsense! You said you wanted me to help with your fear right? Here!" Ann stepped aside and Akira was met with a red-haired girl. With a yelp of surprise, she hid behind Ann again.

"Ann-senpai—"

"Ruby, you don't need to use those honorifics with me." Ann sighed dejectedly. Maybe this was too soon for the first year. "Let's try again another time, alright?"

When Ruby nodded, the blond took her hand and waved bye to Akira before heading off. Meanwhile, the male was contemplating on what just happened before his eyes.

**===**

"Here is our special guest!" Haru cheered as Ruby poked her head inside LeBlanc, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Is she alright?" Akechi questioned, studying the young girl's expression.

"Of course she isn't. She's obviously distressed about something." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Ruby, it's okay to come in," Makoto said softly, a warm smile tugging at her lips.

With a gulp, she walked in shakily. Once she reached their table, Ruby immediately bowed down at an exact thirty degree angle. "I—I'm Kurosawa Ruby, a first year a—at Shujin. Please take care of me!" After greeting everyone, she hurriedly hid sat next to Makoto, who took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby-chan." Akira spoke up after being quiet for the past few minutes.

"L—Likewise," Ruby nodded, which earned an excited squeal from Haru and a thumbs up from Futaba.

"Well, since we finally get to meet her, I have a feeling this calls for a celebration!" Ryuji pumped his fists in the air after the word "celebration".

"I agree," Yusuke and Akechi said at the same time, which caused the two to look at each other questioningly.

"Well, where should we go, Ruby?" Haru asked, "It'll be my treat."

"Oooh, let's go to the buffet!" Ann suggested, a cheeky smile on her face.

"No, let's go for some sushi!" Futaba argued.

Ryuji rolled his eyes, "How about a better idea; going out for ramen?"

"Erm . . . can we go out for burgers?" Ruby asked, her eyes sparkling. "I heard the fries a—are good in this area."

"Oh, that's right! I wanted to take you there!" Makoto nodded. "If it's okay, can we go to Big Bang Burger, Haru?"

"Absolutely. Let's head there now!" Haru got up and exited the café with everyone trailing behind her.

Ruby was latched onto Makoto's arm as Ann complimented her style of clothing. Futaba was arguing with Yusuke on what their new friend reminded them of; a soft cherry blossom floating in the winds or a lost, timid traveller from a video game. Akechi and Ryuji were trying to start a conversation with Ruby, but Akira shut them down for her.

While everyone was talking, Ruby realized this was the first time she actually felt like she belonged somewhere.

Now, she couldn't wait to tell her big sister about her new friends.


End file.
